


Persona Divide

by Jetstorm



Series: Adora/Despara [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Confinement, F/F, Insanity, Multiple Personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetstorm/pseuds/Jetstorm
Summary: Although she has been brought back to herself, Adora has to face a world that saw her as a monster and she has to fight to keep 'Despara' from getting out again
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Adora/Despara [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789339
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> 'Despara' is not so much as an official identity for Adora, but more of a personality

Adora woke up in her bed in her room as oppossed to an energy cell for the first time since returning to Bright Moon or rather being returned to Bright Moon as she was returned not as herself, but as the shrieking insanity that was 'Despara'. She endured Castaspella's treatment regime and Angella's new rules for her freedom, if it could be called that. She understood the reason why Angella put such massive restrictions on her freedom, but it was an annoyance. The one thing that kept her mind off this annoyance is who was lying naked in the bed with her, Catra, they had been in love with each other for a long time and even when she was 'Despara', Adora felt an irresistible draw to Catra even if at that point it was more based on obsessive possessiveness than the healthy loving relationship she has with her as Adora. Adora gently stroked Catra cheek, who responded by gently moving her cheek closer to Adora's palm and sighing contently. "Aaaawww, don't they make such a sweet couple?", Adora heard Bow say. Adora jumped up to see that Glimmer had teleported herself and Bow into their room, to which Catra's caustic reply was "aawww, look Adora, isn't it cute that they don't know anything about people's privacy?" To which Glimmer embarrassedly replied "sorry" and teleported herself and Bow out of their room

Adora and Catra made their way through the halls of the castle to the dining hall for breakfast and as they did Adora could see several of the Moon Guards looking at her with distain and commentating with each other about her. The comments were mostly too quiet for her to hear, but she managed to catch the tail end of some of them, "murderer", "monster", "should be put down", "these poor people", "that thing as She-Ra", the comments understandably made Adora feel uneasy as passed by them. Catra with the better hearing had heard all their comments and erupted with fury "so you think she should be put down for what she did, even though she wasn't in control of herself, and which you useless bitches is going to try to do it? she asked the guard who commentated about putting Adora down. Adora just wanted to get out of there, "Catra, don't bother with it, it's fine, come on" she said in a hurried, but dejected manner, Catra was still furious "it's fine?" she asked incrediously, "they were commentating on ways of how you should be disposed, do you really think I could let that go by without saying anything?". Adora just looked at Catra and said "I was responsible for so much horror, it's going to be a long time for people to be able to get over that and they are just letting out some frustration, now come on, let's get breakfast"

The pair entered the dining hall and were greeted by Glimmer "hi, guys, you ready for the day?" she asked in her usual cheery voice, Adora lacklusterly replied "yeah, I guess". Glimmer frowned "is anything wrong, Adora" she asked with concern, Adora just replied dismissively "oh, it's nothing, it will pass", Catra still angry about what the guards commented said "no, Adora, it's not nothing and it won't just pass". Angella intervened "what is the matter, Catra?", Adora tried to get Catra to calm down, but Catra just shrugged her off, "your guards were making threatening comments about Adora, saying how she should be put down, calling her being She-Ra a travesty", Adora interjected "it's nothing, your majesty, I can handle it". Angella became stern and looked at Adora before saying "no, Adora, it's not nothing, you shouldn't have to handle it", Adora tried to reply but Angella held up her hand before going on "you will be spending a great deal of your time at the castle, you should not feel uneasy while you are here". Adora sighed and said "your majesty, I killed thousands, ruined peoples lives and destroyed where people lived, I can understand their feelings", "NO", Angella stated with absolute authority, "you did not kill these people or destroy the Kingdom of the Snows or Thaymor, it was that thing you were turned into that was responsible and they know that". Adora interjected "but, your majesty, the face of the person they saw performing these attrocities wasn't of some monster from the dark, it was mine, you said it yourself, your majesty, whenever I leave the castle grounds I will have to be escorted and kept anonymous"

Angella looked glum as she realised the truth of what Adora was saying, but said "maybe so, but that doesn't mean you should have to feel like a pariah while you are in this castle, these guards knew the truth of your situation, they knew you weren't yourself and we can't have them escorting you if there is no trust between you and them". Glimmer reached over to Adora "mum's right, your recovery is going to be hard enough without the mistrust of a few guards, we can't afford to be watching them as well as watching out for you", Adora replied "thanks, Glimmer, but I really can understand their concerns, the monster that did these awful things is still within me, suppressed maybe, but it is still there, I can still faintly feel it's thoughts in the back of my mind". Glimmer turned pale when she heard Adora tell her that and she went paler as Adora went on, " to the people of Etheria, I will be the face of their waking nightmares and of betrayal, She-Ra was supposed to be their protector, but instead all they saw was She-Ra destroying all they had, they won't understand about it all being because of Shadoweaver's spell, all they will understand is the destruction, what you have to remember, Glimmer, is that these people don't see me as you do, they never saw me as anything other than that monster and they are going to react accordingly"

Angella tried to bring the conversion to an end before it dampened their spirits even more than it already had, by saying to Adora, "I want you and Catra to accompany me to the castle's outfitter, we can't have you in these Horde clothes and also Adora I need you to come with my to the armoury to have your new armour outfitted". Adora was not exactly looking foward to this as she knew that the new armour was not so much about protecting her, but protecting Bright Moon from any backlash should the people of Etheria know that she is at Bright Moon. Which is why the armour would be customed to keep her anonymous


	2. Outfitted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora gets outfitted for her new armour and a loud mouthed Moon Guard finds out the hard way why Adora was a Horde Force Captain

Adora accompanied Angella and Glimmer along with Catra to the castle's outfitters to be measured for their new clothing, the clothing they were wearing was not fitting for living in Bright Moon, especially Adora's, with large Horde insignia's on her outfit, Catra's outfit wasn't as bad, but it was still Horde clothing and had to be replaced. They reached the outfitters and the outfitter took their measurements and began to make their new outfits, the making of the new outfits would take time, so Adora decided to go to the castle's training facility to work out, "Catra, I need to work off some frustration, I'll see you later", Angella instructed Glimmer to accompany her to training facility. Adora was a skilled martial artist, often sparring with other trainees in the Horde, the one thing the Horde was good at was it's military training. This was obvious the first time she had seen Glimmer and Bow and they had fought over the sword, the only reason they were able to eventually beat Adora was because while the sword was connecting to her, it had caused her to phase out, one on one neither of them had a chance against Adora

Adora got to the training room and started to use the heavy bag to practice her kicks and punches, she kept on hitting the bag with more and more aggressive punches and kicks, working up a real sweat. A group of Moon Guards walked into the training room and noticed Adora working on the heavy bag, the guards all had a grudge against Adora, they didn't believe that she should be given free reign of the castle and they didn't believe that she did all those horrible things while being under a spell, they thought it was just her true nature and that Angella and Castaspella were just being naive. One of the guards spoke "oh look, it's the Tormentor of Thaymor, come to practice beating up something else that can't fight back? It's all you Horde scum are good for". Glimmer was about to intervene when Adora lifted her hand to stop her, "I am sorry for what happened at Thaymor, but I was not myself when it happened". The guard was not having any of it, "bullshit, you knew exactly what you were doing when you were laughing your head off when you locked these people in their own homes and set them ablaze, you mocked them as they screamed in agony". Adora could see the images of those people in her memory, she could hear them begging for mercy, mercy that 'Despara' would never give, but Adora could only feel remorse for

The guard continued on her ruthless pursuit on Adora, "you wouldn't have the gall to fight any of us one on one, we just have to look at how you got captured for that", her fellow guards chortled at that, Adora replied "no, it was because we were outnumbered 20 to 1 at least and surrounded by a surprise ambush, it would have been suicidal for my troops to continue fighting and if you may recall , I didn't surrender, I got knocked out before I could turn into She-Ra". The guard really went for it now, "ah, yes, She-Ra, something you tarnished by being, filth like you should never receive such a gift and if I have my way it will be something you will never receive again", Adora answered back "that will not up to you and now I will go and let you be". The moment Adora's back was turned she received a heavy kick to her back that planted her face first on the floor. She heard the guards cruelly laugh at her plight with the guard that kicked her sneering "crawl on the dirt like the filth you are, crawl back to Hordak and service him like the whore you are, the way you became a Force Captain". Adora couldn't let that go by, "if you really want to find out how I became a Force Captain, why don't I teach you in that sparring ring?" Glimmer was again about to intervene and again Adora held up her hand to stop her

The loud mouthed guard shouted out "you're on, she-beast", they both got in the training ring as the other guards cheered on their companion. "I am gonna put you back down on the floor where you belong", the arrogant guard taunted as she swung a punch at Adora's head. Adora casually side stepped and scored a punch on the guards jaw, "you got lucky there, bitch" the guard responded, she took another swing at Adora, which also missed. However this time the guard was able to follow up with a knee that hit Adora in the sternum before she could counter, knocking the wind out of her. The guard tried to press her advantage by throwing another punch, but Adora caught the guards arm and twisted her down on to the floor. The guard swept at Adora to keep Adora from pressing on her own advantage, the guard managed to get on her feet and shouted to Adora "you're going down, you fucking savage" and charged at Adora. The guard would have taken Adora down had she not countered with a quick knee to the gut followed by an elbow to the back of the head that got the guard on her knees, Adora grabbed the guards hair pulling her head back and struck with a palm strike to the guards face

Something had snapped in Adora as she kept on palm striking the face of the now helpless guard, the other guards tried to break Adora away from their beaten compatriot, but were shrugged off by the now frenzied Adora. Adora cried out "fucking savage?, I'll show you a fucking savage" to the beaten guard. Glimmer had to intervene before the guard was permanently injured or worse, but was almost hit by an elbow from Adora, before Adora realised who was behind her. Angella along with Catra, who were coming to get Adora to try out the first new set of clothing that had just been made, entered the training facility to witness a scene of carnage, Adora holding the head of severely battered and bloodied Moon Guard. Catra and Glimmer managed to pry Adora off the guard, who collapsed in a bloody heap on the floor, Angella instructed Catra "take Adora back to your room and as for you, Glimmer, I want to see you in my chambers". Glimmer tried to protest "but mum...", "NOW, GLIMMER" shouted out Angella


	3. Recommendations Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To say that Angella was disappointed with Glimmer would be an understatement

Angella was furious with what happened in the training room and was she was letting her daughter know about it, "when I told you to accompany Adora to the training room, I expected you to keep a watch on her". Glimmer protested "I did, mum, but I can't control her actions and that guard kind of deserved what happened to her", Angella exploded "DESERVED WHAT HAPPENED TO HER, WHAT COULD SHE HAVE POSSIBLY DONE TO DESERVE WHAT HAPPEN TO HER?, THE BONES IN HER FACE ARE SMASHED AND SHE WAS CLOSE TO DEATH, HER FACE WILL NEVER LOOK THE SAME AGAIN. Glimmer fired back "WELL MAYBE IF THAT STUPID BITCH DIDN'T KEEP ON PROVOKING ADORA AND HAVE HER MORONIC BUDDIES ENCOURAGING HER, SHE WOULDN'T BE IN THE STATE SHE IS IN". Angella lowered her voice, but kept her fury, "what do you mean, Glimmer?" Glimmer responded "that stupid bitch kept on pushing Adora, Adora tried to avoid making a scene and when she turned to leave that bitch kicked her in the back, Adora couldn't let that pass, mum". Angella lost patience with Glimmer "and you shouldn't have let it get to that stage, you should have teleported yourself and her when trouble was stating", Glimmer tried to argue, "but, mum....", Angella wouldn't hear it, "enough, I now have a guard in the infirmary whose career is more or less over, tension between my guards and Adora almost on the path to becoming 'Despara' again, all because you couldn't do the sensible thing, I am very disappointed in you, Glimmer"

Angella was in a dilemma, she couldn't lock Adora away, but neither could she any longer allow Adora to have free roam of the castle in case anymore incidents like what happened with the guard happens again. She couldn't trust Glimmer to be responsible enough to watch over Adora, that much was clear from the incident with the guard and Bow would be no better. She needed to come with a solution that would keep Adora under watch without provoking tensions within the castle personel, the only solution, for the time being she could come up with was for either herself, Castaspella, Catra or her most trust general to watch out for troubling signs in Adora. What was also proven besides Glimmer's irresponsiblty was that many of her guards as well as others had very strong negative reactions to Adora and what she did as 'Despara', the raw emotions still too fresh for many to see past the action to the cause

Adora was in her room sitting in a fetal position out of fear of what she had done in the training facility, Catra was also fearful of what Adora had done and she was no stranger to inflicting pain on others. "I couldn't help myself " said a shaken Adora, "I just wanted to turn her into pulp, I just wanted to keep on hitting and hitting her until she turned to goo" she continued. Catra looked sad for Adora, what could have been going through her head? Catra thought for herself, she knew that both she and Adora had to be brutal in the Horde, but this was way beyond that, it crossed the line into primal savagery, Catra internally cried for Adora, she was listening to the person she loved more than anyone else crying out for help and she didn't know what to do. Angella came into the room to talk to them, she spoke to Adora "Glimmer told me that the guard you fought kept on provoking you, is this true?", Adora tried to apologise for her actions "your, majesty, I am so sorry for...", Angella held up her hand to silence her

Angella wanted to know the truth of what happened from Adora's own mouth, "I just want you tell me what happend, that's all", Adora replied "she kept on provoking me calling me a savage, a whore and not letting me just leave". Adora tried to speak in Glimmer's defense "your majesty, I don't think Glimmer should be held to any fault, she did try to intervene, but I disuaded her", Angella sternly replied "you may have disuaded her, Adora, but as my daughter and as a princess she had the obligation and duty to prevent such an event from coming to pass". Adora looked guilty, but Angella did not think that Glimmer's inaction should make Adora feel guilty, "Adora, I am glad that you came clean with your brushing off with my daughter's concerns at the time, but ultimately at that juncture she had the final say, not you and therefore the final responsibility and by ultimately saying and doing nothing she failed in her responsibility". Adora tried again to take full reponsibility "but, your majesty, it was I who lost control and nearly battered that guard to death, not Glimmer" Angella replied "maybe so, but you were provoked in a way that would have tested even the most even tempered, never mind someone fighting residual mental issues coming from recent mental trauma and Glimmer knew this as the did the other guards who encouraged the guard you fought, the guards might be at fault for encouraging their comrade, but they are sworn to follow my and Glimmer's orders and she could by her command told them to stop, but she didn't and let events fold out as they did"

Angella then told Catra to keep Adora in their room for a while, "I need to talk to Castaspella about Adora, so I need you to keep her here for a while". Catra looked over to Adora, who went back to sitting in fetal position and answered "I don't think that's going to be too much of a problem". Angella looked sorry for Catra having to cope with a loved one with so many identity issue's, Adora the Horde soldier, Adora the kind and loving young woman, She-Ra and 'Despara' all fighting for dominance in the same person. Angella left to go and talk with Castaspella about some needed advice


	4. Recommendations Given

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angella has a talk with Castaspella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos

Angella needed to talk with Castaspella about Adora, she went to main council chamber where Castaspella was waiting, Castaspella felt pity for the anxious queen as she spoke to her, "Angella I heard about what happened in the training room, about what happened to the guard, of what Adora did". Angella sat down and answered "yes, she nearly pummelled that guard to death, I have never seen such fury raged against one person against another, if Catra wasn't with me to calm her I am afraid I would have witnessed a brutal killing right in front of me", Castaspella replied "luckily we have a cooling influence for Adora with us, but wasn't your daughter, Glimmer, also with her?. Angella exhaled then answered "yes, she was, Adora has tried to speak up for her, but I dismissed that as it was Glimmer's resonsibility to make sure something like that never happened", Castaspella put her hand on her sister in laws knee "maybe Adora is speaking up because she feels as the one who actually responsible for the events, she feels that Glimmer should not be held accountable in anyway". Angella just shook her head "no, as a princess and as my daughter, she should have ordered the guards to stand down and to get Adora out of that area before the situation esculated, but instead she stood back while the guards encouraged one of their own to provoke Adora until events took their regrettible turn, no, Castaspella, if anything she is more responsible than Adora"

Castaspella looked at Angella puzzled "more responsible you say?", Angella simply replied "yes, as the one in charge, she is responsible for all under her charge, a lesson she must learn if she is to become queen". Castaspella dimissed that with a wave, "pfft, but that won't be for a while before you step down, I mean you're immortal", Angella had to explain to Castaspella the reason for her concern, "I have the ability to live forever, yes, but I am not immortal, being immortal means not being subject to death and I am still subject to it, I can still be killed and Glimmer must be prepared for that eventuallity". This unnerved Castaspella, but she always suspected as much, Angella had lead the fight against the Horde for decades, but had always been reluctant to lead from the front. It was perhaps one of the reasons why the Horde had taken over much of the planet, along with fractured nature of the remaining princess and the fact that the Horde were technologically superior to kingdoms of Etheria. It wasn't to say the kingdoms of Etheria didn't have their own advanced technology, it was that dependence on the rune stones had curtailed a lot of the progress on technology that could have been made. The truth was that before the great catalyism that sent their world out of the universe and into Despondos, Etherian society was space faring, but over the centuries without any other worlds to visit much of Etheria had devolved into a pre industrial state, easy prey for the Horde

Yes, the rune stones were powerful artifacts that helped keep back the Horde, but they had substantial weaknesses, they could only be activated by a princess from a heredity line, which limits who could actually use them, although the Horde were making great progress in counteracting this weakness. Another weakness was that not all the princesses had rune stones and those who did were over dependant on them, for example Perfuma had no standing military to protect Plumeria and had often had to depend on either the Horde's dismissiveness of her kingdom or on others to protect it. The resistance against the Horde was a shambles and they needed She-Ra, but the one who was She-Ra was suffering from her own problems and that is what Angella was talking about to Castaspella in an attempt to resolve them, but was more than just Adora mental problems they need to discuss

Angella had asked Castaspella, "I still need responsible people to look out for Adora to make sure she does not descend back into 'Despara', would you be one of them?". Angella hadn't need to ask as Castaspella had her own recommendation, "yes, of course I would, but may I suggest that she accompany me back to Mystacor?", Angella asked for the reason of this suggestion. Castaspella told her "in Bright Moon, you have people who are still recovering from 'Despara's' attacks and these people are not going to be forgiving to Adora as most of them don't fully understand how mind altering concuctions work and will still see Adora as 'Despara', we in Mystacor do understand how such things work and we have patient traing in how to deal with the worst effects of mind alteration. She went on to explain to Angella, "you also have in your care, a princess, Frosta, who has lost absolutely everything to 'Despara', the consequences for her well being could be dire if she sees the one who was 'Despara' walking freely around your castle and so far you've managed to keep them apart, but it won't be forever". Angella had to acknowledge this and agreed to Castaspella's recommendation, "I will talk to Adora about this proposal". Angella hoped this would help Adora, but she was apprehensive about if Adora would comply the proposal


	5. Proposal Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angella goes to talk to talk to Adora when the news of a Horde attack arrives

Angella had just finished talking to Castaspella and was on her way to talk to Adora and Catra, she arrived at their room and began to talk to Adora, "Adora, since the events in the training room there has been some unease within you and I was wondering if you would like to spend some time in Mystacor". Adora was needing to be somewhere that was less stressful and took the queen up on her offer when a Moon Guard burst in, "your majesty the Horde have again attacked Plumeria". The queen immediately rose to meet the guard, "when did they start the attack?", the guard answered "a few hours ago, word has only just got through, your majesty". The queen looked determined as she thought about a plan, "we will send aid to Princess Perfuma and the people of Plumeria and help evacuate the people if need be", Adora interject, "your majesty, you should send me there, I can help with the counterattack". Angella to say the least was unsure, "are you sure you're ready for this?, you have been pretty stressed out with what happened at the training room, Adora then pleaded with Angella, "your majesty, if I sit here and do nothing while the Horde attack Plumeria that will indeed stress me out", Angella then acquiesced "alright, but I want Catra, Bow and Juliet to go with you"

Angella asked Juliet "is Adora's special armour ready?, Juliet replied "yes, your majesty, I'll take Adora to try it on". Angella commissioned the armoury to create a new set of armour for Adora, one to conceal her identity and one that could stretch, allowing her to turn into She-Ra without having to take it off. Juliet asked Adora to come down to the armoury with her, Adora went with Juliet and was joined by Catra. The armoury had just finished with Adora's armour, which was an all over figure hugging enviro-suit that offered light protection, but was made mainly for concealment, normally such suits were designed to protect the wearer from environmental hazards, but this one was designed to protect Adora's identity. The suit was coloured in the colours of Bright Moon, mainly white and lilac, with an opague face covering and voice modulator. Catra hated that Adora had to conceal her identity, but she understood why, they were too many who wanted revenge for what happened at the Kingdom of the Snows and Thaymor. Catra joked "that suit makes a great improvement, Adora replied "but you can't see my face", to which Catra cheekily answered "exactly", Adora gave Catra a light dig in the ribs as they both laughed

The team was accompanied by a squad of Moon Guards as they went to Plumeria on a pair of transport craft, although Plumeria was not far from Bright Moon, time was of the essence, they needed to be there as quickly as possible. When they reached Plumeria, it was more than obvious the absolute devastation that the Horde had already caused, Juliet bellowed orders to her troops, "protect the civilians, protect the Heart Stone". The Horde troops led by Vultak had been ordered by Hordak to take the Heart Stone rune, Vultak was a cruel vulturesque humanoid creature with the ability of natural flight who enjoyed scavenging what people left behind after fleeing ftom his troops attacks. He wasn't a collector of such items per se, he collected them to humiliate his victims and he had many pickings. The Moon Guards engaged the Horde Troopers while Adora transformed into She-Ra while still in the transport and as transforming in front of the fleeing Plumerians could send them into panic as even undercover a sudden change in size they would know that Adora was there and think that 'Despara' was joining the attack against them, but now all they would see is a tall Bright Moon soldier

The devastation around them was beyond that of what happened during the first attack, it was clear no matter what happened right now that Plumeria would need to be evacuated. Perfuma did her best to defend her kingdom by causing vines to sprout up and entangle the encroaching Horde troops, but as they were vegatation they couldn't possibly defend against the Hordes fire and explosive weaponry that was destroying the plant based kingdom. She-Ra leapt out at the first set of Horde troopers and cast them aside with a swing of her sword, causing them to scatter, a trooper who came running from the side tried to make a grab for her sword, but was caught by her and flung against a burning tree. The troopers armour was the only thing that prevented him from suffering serious burns, but it still did not prevent him from suffering serious injuries as he was carried away by his fellow Horde troopers. A voice within She-Ra told her that this was what she was for, not to enjoy battling for a cause, but to maim and destroy others to cause the maximum amount of pain to all who stood against her. "NO", she thought, she was a warrior, one who sought to put down the enemy as quickly and cleanly as possible, causing the least amount of suffering, she was not some sadistic monster that enjoyed hurting others. A part of her mind told her that she should enjoy the suffering of others, that it drove her foward, made her stronger, but her more compassionate side told her that this was wrong and that she should only use the amount of force necessary to destroy the enemy not be infected by bloodlust that would continue to look for victims, but yet. The confusion in her mind caused She-Ra to cast out a horrifying piercing shriek that sent a chill in every one in the battlefield, were they be friend, foe or civilian fleeing for their life


	6. Shriek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shriek given out by She-Ra causes Catra and Bow to panic and Vultak to react aggressively

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juliet is the Moon Guard General

When Catra heard the shriek, her heart nearly stopped, she had heard that terrifying sound come from Adora often before and she knew what it meant, it meant that Adora was about to slip into a blood fueled rage, if they didn't stop it before it could gain momentum then it would turn a scene of devastation into absolute carnage. "QUICK" screamed Catra to Juliet and Bow, "ADORA'S STARTING TO LOSE HERSELF", the pair joined Catra in an effort to make it to Adora, but were hindered by Horde troopers and fire from Horde assault vehicles. Vultak heard the shriek from the Bright Moon soldier and foolishly thought it was out of terror, he would soon find out what a huge mistake that was. He cackled to himself "well, well, first pickings" and began to swoop down, talon feet first down towards the mysterious warrior, he just about made contact with her when She-Ra caught one of his legs and used it to drive him to the ground. Vultak could feel his ribcage crack with the force of the impact, but it was only the beginning, She-Ra picked Vultak, who was face down on the ground, up by one of his legs and slammed it knee first back down into the ground

Vultak screamed through the sheer pain of his kneecap being busted, he was normally the type of person who loved to dish out pain, but couldn't take it when it was dealt to him. Now he didn't have a choice, he heard a mad cackle from mysterious warrior as they grabbed one of his wings, put it in his mouth and forced him to bite down on it, he wanted to cry out from the pain and seeing the blood pouring from his wing, but couldn't until he could take his wing out from his mouth. Adora's mind was in conflict, "stop this, this is not right, he's helpless", but also there was "he's filth, treat him as such", Adora's mind continued it's internal debate, "you have him beat, get him to call off the attack to spare him", this was countermanded by "spare him and he'll just come back later to attack again". Adora's mind went on it's debate as she found herself using her arms to grab Vultak's neck from behind in preparation to twist it off. Vultak knew what was coming and begged for mercy "PLEASE, DON'T KILL ME, I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT", the plea was heard by the approaching trio who tried to reason with Adora. Catra called out "LET HIM GO, WE'VE GOT HIM", Bow followed up with "DON'T DO IT, THIS IS WRONG", Juliet tried military discipline to get through to soldier side of Adora, "STAND DOWN, SOLDIER, THE ENEMY IS SUBDUED". Adora's mental conflict countinued between giving Vultak over to the trio or just snapping his neck, the back and forth arguing in her mind was pure torture and she cried out "ENOUGH" and began to twist Vultak's neck, Catra cried out "NNNNOOOOOOOO", but it was too late, Adora snapped Vultak's neck, leaving his limp body to fall to the ground as she watched in shock

For a moment that seemed to linger, the world stood still, friend, foe and fleeing civilian all looked on stunned at what was before them, a Bright Moon soldier had in effect murdered a surrendering enemy commander. This wasn't supposed to happen, Bright Moon was supposed to be the light in an increasingly darkening world, it's soldiers meant to help defend the defenceless not commit murder, sure the person killed was a merciless war criminal, but a soldier of Bright Moon should not resolve to doing what they just saw. The moment of stillness was shattered when a shout of "RETREAT" was heard through the air, the Horde Troopers after seeing their commander killed became confused and directionless without someone to direct them, so they did the only thing they could do under the circumstances, they retreated. The alliance had driven out the Horde attackers and secured the Heart Blossom rune, but it was no victory, Plumeria was destroyed, hundreds were slaughtered, thousands more were made homeless and another princess had lost her kingdom, but for some, something even more personally tragic had happened, a good person had fallen

Catra went up to the still soldier and coaxed them away from the dead body, even though almost seeming to be in a catatonic state, the soldier seemed to recognise the person trying to get them away from the broken, bloodied, mangled mess that was once a person and after a hesitant nod, silently went with them. In many ways what had happened, despite the horrifying nature, was actually a good thing, a despicable creature had his reign of terror ended and no more people had to live in terror, but it was at a high cost, a surrendering combantant had been executed without mercy or due process of trial for war crimes. Catra helped Adora back into the transport and helped take off her helmet. Adora continued, for a moment, to stare into the middle distance, before turning to look at a concerned Catra and burst into tears, crying "what's happening to me?". Catra just hugged her and thought internally "Shadoweaver, you'll pay for this, you'll pay for what you did to my sweet Adora"

Juliet ordered her troops to help with readying the surviving Plumerians for evacuation and to help with transportation of the Heart Blossom rune to be taken with them, while she co-ordinated with Princess Perfuma. Bow used his communication device to contact Glimmer, Glimmer answered "hi, Bow, did you manage to help the Plumerians?", Bow answered "yes, we secured the rune and driven the Horde back". Glimmer could tell by the shattered tone of his voice as he gave his report that something wrong had happened and she asked with concern "what is it Bow?. He took a moment to compose himself and answered "Plumeria has been utterly destroyed and Adora......", Glimmer almost panicked as she asked "what happened, is she..?" Bow was about to answer when a loud scream could be heard "MONSTER, MURDERER", a Plumerian had saw the unhelmeted Adora in one of the Bright Moon transports and began to curse the woman known as the Tormentor of Thaymor. Juliet turned and saw the commotion that was happening and very loudly ordered a few of her troops, "GET HER OUT OF HERE, NOW"


	7. Different Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angella and Shadoweaver hear of what happened in Plumeria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Despara' - Dark and destructive personality in the back of Adora's mind, created by the trauma of Shadoweaver's concuction 
> 
> Despara - What Shadoweaver intents to rename Adora, should she recapture her

The Bright Moon transport had just arrived back at Bright Moon castle with Adora, Catra and a group of Moon Guards, the leader of the guards went to report to the queen on what happened at Plumeria, but Angella informed her that she already knew that Plumeria was no more and what happened with Adora. Angella watched Adora being escorted out of the transport by Catra, Adora looked so shaken and disturbed, it was so pitiful to watch, a young woman almost broken by what she had done, Angella could almost see the conflict in Adora's mind. Although she knew what happened, she still wanted to hear about a few details from the guard's leader, Angella asked "did anything happen with Adora during the attack?" The guard answered "yes, she gave out a deafening shriek while engaging the Horde troops", Angella kept calm on the outside, but inside her blood ran ice cold in terror, she knew exactly what that shriek entailed, 'Despara' was still a strong presence in Adora. The guard continued her report, "after the general, Catra and Bow tried to reason with her to give the enemy commander into their custody, she looked confused, lost, in conflict with herself, she cried out the word enough as she snapped the enemy commander's neck"

Angella steadfastly kept her composure as she listen to the guard, but slight body movement from her indicated it was a struggle for her to do so and got worse as the guard went on with her report, "she just sat there in front of the body staring into the distance, Catra had to coax her away from the body and into the transport, Catra helped get her helmet off, but one of the Plumerians saw and recognised her and screamed monster, murderer at her, the general ordered us to get her out of there". Angella told the guard that she needed to be alone with her daughter, she turned to Glimmer as the guard left, "we'll need to send Adora to Mystacor, it will be a place where her troubled mind can find peace away from what will be happening here in the next few days, your aunt has already agreed to it and I want you to accompany her and Catra there", Glimmer replied "sure, mum, I'll make sure she's alright". Glimmer went to make arrangements to take Adora and Catra to Mystacor, so that Adora could get rest to settle herself without worrying about running into anymore people who saw her only as the Tormentor of Thaymor 

The reaction to what happened in Plumeria from Shadoweaver in the Fright Zone couldn't be anymore different than what it was in Bright Moon, where there reaction in Bright Moon had been one of sadness and fear, Shadoweaver was full of joy and jubliation. They had failed to capture the Heart Blossom rune, another Force Captain had been lost and their assault force had been driven out, but Plumeria was destroyed and Shadoweaver had found Adora. She had found Adora by how the returning Horde troopers described the mysterious Bright Moon soldier and was in no doubt of who it was, now all she need do was to keep track of Adora's movements and soon she would have her back with the Horde. Shadoweaver sent out her shadow spies, black, smoke like creatures that she had summoned to find and track Adora, Shadoweaver said to herself "soon, my Despara, you'll be back at my side"

Shadoweaver had commissioned the creation of a new type of armour, one that could resist the princesses powers, it was grey and black with a red Horde symbol on the chestplate and adorned by a cape. It was custom made to fit one person and one person only, they just needed to be returned to the Fright Zone. The armour also came with dual swords that not only could cut through any substance, but would also give Despara enhanced abilities, eliminating the need for the Sword of Protection, the need for She-Ra, the one potential fault in Shadoweaver's plan. The loss of Catra and Vultak were of no concern to Shadoweaver, she never thought much of Catra and only kept her around because of Adora and Vultak was only assigned to command the attack on Plumeria because the Plumerians would by far give the least resistance, he would not have even been considered to be on an attack on another kingdom. The loss of Vultak was no real concern to the Horde, but the loss of Adora was, especially to Shadoweaver and after the destruction of the Kingdom of the Snows and Thaymor, it was also a concern to Hordak. The balance of power between the 2 sides in the war for Etheria would be decided by the acquisition of just 1 soldier and not just the acquisition of that soldier, but the ability to retain her and Shadoweaver had every intention of doing so. She would first track and watch Adora, then she would concuct a plan to capture her once again and drive out any allegiance she had to the princesses from her mind and make her loyal only to the Horde and this time Shadoweaver would make sure they would be no side effects in the mind of her Despara


	8. Rest?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio go to Mystacor

Glimmer and Catra had convinced Adora of the need for her to go with them to Mystacor so that she could relax physically and far more importantly mentally. Mystacor knew of how Shadoweaver's concuction had infected Adora and the pain she endured to regain her true self and would be far sympathetic to her than those who could only see her as the Tormentor of Thaymor and did not understand how the concuction had infected her. The fact that Catra was coming with her was also something that lifted her spirits, although she tended to lowering her inhabitions once they were alone together. Adora was Catra's catnip and as for Adora, well, she found out how good it was to be that catnip. They would have plenty of time for each other when they got there. Castaspella greet the trio, "hello there and welcome to Mystacor, I hope you will enjoy your stay here", Glimmer replied "thanks, auntie, is the spa available?, Castaspeella answered "yes, it is, do you want to go there after you've settled in?". Glimmer smiled "yes, we'll go and unpack and then go to the spa room", "spa room?", Adora asked, "yes, you're gonna love it" Glimmer replied. They made their way to their rooms unaware that they were being watched

"So you're in my old stomping grounds, where I was known as Light Spinner until the fools exiled me, and you are with Catra, I hope you enjoy each other's company because you won't be Adora for much longer and this time I'll get it right, no instablity", Shadoweaver said as she viewed the images sent by her shadow spy. When she gets her hands on Adora, it won't be some concuction she'll use, something that can cause instablity, something unreliable like last time, no she'll use a tried and tested method, this time it will be reliable, this time it will be permanent. Adora and Catra started to unpack their clothes in their room, Adora lamented "I don't feel right, you know, with all those people suffering down there and what I did in Plumeria", Catra gave a smile and replied "what you did, you mean rid Etheria of one of the nastiest bastards in existence?, you know how he was, believe me, no one will miss him. Catra went over to Adora and reached out and put both of Adora's hands into her own, "besides that wasn't you, not really, it was the after effects of that concuction of Shadoweaver". Adora being so tired of events of the past few months just sighed and smiled before passionately kissing Catra and saying "thank you, now let's go join Glimmer in the spa room", Catra wearily replied "oh, great"

They got to the spa room, which like the rest of Mystacor was beautifully designed, calm and peaceful, except in Catra's perspective, because it had a lot of the one thing that Catra hated, water. Glimmer told them both, "you should get in, the minerals help you relax", Catra replied "no, thanks", Adora teased her "what's wrong, you're not a scaredy cat, are you?", "hmpfh" was the only reply from Catra as Adora and Glimmer both laughed before getting in the water as Catra stayed in a corner, refusing to join them. Glimmer was right, the water was relaxing, as both Adora and Glimmer drifted off, this was peaceful, for the first time in months, besides the times she was alone with Catra, she felt stable mentally. "ADORA" being said loudly, but ghostly was heard by Adora as she saw a fleeting shadow, she jumped out of the spa in a panic, startling both Glimmer and Catra. "What's wrong, what is it?" Glimmer asked in surprise, Adora looking around unnerved answered "Shadoweaver's here, I just heard her voice" as she darted around the room. Glimmer tried to reassure Adora, "I didn't hear anything, are you sure you heard her?" Adora answered "I am sure", Glimmer continued to try to calm her "it's probably just your nerves, I mean its highly unlikely that she's here. Catra agreed with Glimmer, "yeah, she's right, Adora, there's too many bright things here for that old hag and besides it's probably you having a dream, you did drift off there. Adora replied with uncertainty "yeah, you're probably right" as they made their way out of the spa

"Oh, Adora, your partner couldn't have been more wrong, for I will always be watching and waiting for my chance to bring you back to my side and my sweet Adora that is coming sooner than you know" said Shadoweaver as she continued to watch Adora through her shadow spy. Adora walked with the others through a hall filled with mosaics on the walls of Mystacor more esteemed residents, Adora asked Glimmer "who are they?, Glimmer answered "oh, they are Mystacor's most famous ever sorcerers". They continued to walk the hall looking at the mosaics until they came to one that made both Adora and Catra freeze and shudder with terror, Glimmer noticed their frightened expression as they stared at this one mosiac. "What's wrong?, Glimmer asked, Catra shuddered and replied "Shadoweaver", Adora nodded beside her in distress. "That's Shadoweaver?" asked a surprised Glimmer, who although having heard of Shadoweaver from Adora, had never seen her, Catra answered with stress in her voice "yes, her appearance has changed, but I'd recognise her anywhere. "ADORA" the loud ghostly voice of Shadoweaver said as it made Adora croutch and cover her ears with her hands, "can't you hear that?" asked Adora, "hear what?" Catra replied with great concern looking at the bent double Adora. Adora looking anguished said "it's Shadoweaver, she's calling me, her voice is piercing my brain", Glimmer instructed Catra "take her back to your room, "I'll talk with auntie", in the Fright Zone, Shadoweaver smiled 


	9. Heard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora keeps hearing the voices

Glimmer went to speak with her aunt about what happened in the hall, "auntie, it's Adora, she says she keeps hearing Shadoweaver's voice", Castaspella on hearing her niece asked "when was this?", Glimmer replied "the first time was in the spa, then as we looked at the mosaics, she said the voice was piercing her brain". Glimmer had one more question for her aunt that she was almost afraid to ask, "auntie, did Shadoweaver used to be here?", Castaspella took a moment to gather herself, "yes it is true, but she was called Light Spinner then, she used to be your father's mentor, but she betrayed Mystacor when she tried to use forbidden power and she was exiled for it. Glimmer asked "so it is possible that she could be here, then?", Castaspella gave a scowl as she answered "not physically, but she could be using some other means to get to Adora and the voices that she is hearing could be one way, I thought that this would be a sanctuary for her, but that bitch is not giving her any rest". Glimmer became somewhat panicked "do you think we stop whatever Shadoweaver might be doing to Adora?", Castaspella looked thoughtful, "we can do our best, but with only Adora being able to hear those voices and with no visible manifestation of where the voices came from, it will be difficult"

Catra was concerned for Adora as she watched her pace up and down in their room, she knew she couldn't dismiss the possibilty that Shadoweaver was indeed somehow contacting Adora, she knew of the power that Shadoweaver had, but she also couldn't dismiss the possibility that Adora was losing it through all the trauma that she had suffered. "Hey, Adora, sit down with me, will you?", Catra pleaded to the pacing Adora, who was still in an over alert state. Adora went to sit with Catra on the bed they shared, still agitated she said "I am afraid, Catra, I am afraid that I might be going mad or that I might fall for whatever Shadoweaver is planning", Catra replied with determination "we will not let that witch do anything to you, Adora, I swear it". Adora could feel the warmth coming fro m Catra's word and simply said "thank you, I love you", "I know" Catra replied in reassurance before kissing Adora

Shadoweaver could barely contain herself as she saw the events unfold in Adora's and Catra's room, she needed to attempt to break the security that Catra was providing Adora. Adora was enjoying being with Catra when the voice pierced her brain again, "ADORA, SHE DOES NOT LOVE YOU, SHE NEVER COULD", Adora grimmaced at the sound of that awful voice that tormented her. Catra noticed the pain etched on Adora's face, "what's wrong?", she asked, although she could already guess, Adora replied in panicked pain, "it's Shadoweaver, I am hearing her voice again". Shadoweaver continued her torment of Adora, "YES, YOU ARE, AND SOON I'LL BE THE ONLY VOICE TO WHOM YOU WILL HEED", Adora rose of the bed and screamed out "NEVER", before getting out of the room in an attempt to get away from the voice. Shadoweaver laughed to herself, "oh, my sweet, soon to be Despara, you are so very, very wrong, now let's see where you are going"

Adora kept walking through the main palace of Mystacor until she got to an open chamber that held many rows of diamond shaped crystals that dangled from the ceiling, Shadoweaver knew what they were, they were focusing crystals that could enhance a sorcerer's ability and Shadoweaver used them to her advantage. The voice in Adora's brain was now so intense that it drove her down on to the floor where she cradled her sides and grimmaced, Shadoweaver pressed her advantage, "OH, ADORA, WHY DO PERSIST IN PLAYING THIS RIDICULOUS PRETENSE?, WE BOTH KNOW YOU DON'T BELONG HERE, THAT YOU DON'T BELONG WITH THESE PEOPLE". Adora protested "yes, I do, these people care for me", Shadoweaver laughed "DO THEY?, THEY ARE JUST USING YOU, USING YOU FOR THE POWER YOU WIELD, THEY DO NOT CARE FOR YOU, Adora retorted "that's not true, they care". Adora was now in great discomfort as Shadoweaver continued to demoralise her, "AND WHY WOULD THEY CARE FOR YOU?, TO THEM YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN A MASS MURDERER, THE TORMENTOR OF THAYMOR". Adora clenched her teeth at hearing this and Shadoweaver kept on her, "OH, YOU MUST REMEMBER THE LOOK ON THAT POOR WOMAN'S FACE AS YOU FORCED HER PULVERISED HUSBAND TO WATCH AS YOUR TROOPS VIOLATED HER OR THE LOOK OF HUMILATION ON THE MAN'S FACE AS WHAT HE THOUGHT WAS NOTHING MORE THAN A MERE GIRL PULVERISED HIM"

Catra told Castaspella that Adora had left the room after she had heard Shadoweaver's voice, Castaspella told Catra to follow her as they went in search for Adora. Adora's face was now had tears streaming down both cheeks, "no, no, please stop", Shadoweaver continued on, "THAT IS YOUR TRUE SELF, THE TORMENTOR OF THAYMOR, BUT THAT IS NOT ALL YOU SHOULD BE CALLED, YOUR OTHER TITLES SHOULD BE THE ICE BREAKER, THE PLAGUE OF PLUMERIA, THE QUEEN OF DESTRUCTION, DESOLATION AND DESPAIR...DESPARA". The mention of that last name caused something to snap within Adora as she screamed out in desperation, "NNNNOOOOOO", "NNNNNOOOOOO", "NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO". Unfortunately, for Shadoweaver, that is, the enhancement that crystals gave her also allowed Catra and Castaspella to hear every word she was saying and Castaspella was able to cast a deflection spell that caused signal that Shadoweaver was using to be deflected back at her, causing her to howl in pain as the signal was broken. Castaspella then went to cradle the sobbing Adora, placing the poor girl's head in her shoulder, allowing her to cry out her pain, Catra looked and joined the pair as they helped Adora


	10. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alliance plans to raid the Fright Zone for the Fractal Flake, but there is something more pleasant to plan first

Several weeks had passed and Adora was fully back to her old self, she helped people around Mystacor by doing what was needed, she made many friends with the people in Mystacor as well as Bright Moon. She grew even more closer to Catra, so much closer that even talked about having a pairing ceremony, where they would pledge their love for each other and their want to live the rest of their lives with each other. Perfuma was giddy with delight when she heard the news, "ooooohhhh, how wonderful, a pairing ceremony, I'll go to arrange the flowers, they'll look so grand, people will be able to see for miles around". That got her horrified looks from the others around her, which puzzled her, Mermista told her, "erm, you may want to scale back your operation there, flower girl". Perfuma was still confused, "why would I not want to give the best and biggest flower arrangement I could give them?" Mermista answered "because of who they are, can you imagine what would happen if you did attract people from miles around, I can picture it now, come see the pairing of the century, Adora, the Tormentor of Thaymor, the Caster of Blood on the Snows, the Plague of Plumeria wishes to pledge herself to the Catra, the Cat Bitch of the Horde at Bright Moon Castle, they'll come from miles around alright, with torches and pitchforks"

Perfuma was still failing to see the problem, "oooohhh, that's so nice, the people of Etheria coming out to illuminate their way to a new life". The sound of groans and facepalming was almost deafening and Netossa had lost all patience, "tell me, you ditzy bitch, does all that flower sniffing get you so high, you can no longer fucking think?" Perfuma was shocked at what Netossa had said to her, "what do you mean?", she demanded, Netossa responded, "they are 2 of the most despised women on Etheria, I mean Adora slaughtered tens of thousands and Catra was with the Horde when they committed their attrocities". Perfuma tried to brush it off, "but Adora was not in control of herself when she did all that, surely they can see that", Netossa replied "they won't care, all they'll see is the woman responsible for taking so many lives and they'll want revenge and if they see us with her, well I don't think I need to spell it out even to you what could happen". That finally got the message through to Perfuma, "oh, how awful, so what are we going to do, we can't let their pairing go by and do nothing", Spinnerella said "we're not, but it has to be a little more low key than what you proposed

Spinnerella and Netossa went to make plans for Adora's and Catra's pairing, it would have to be performed in either a chamber in Bright Moon Castle or in Mystacor's palace, but they would make it the most splendid event they could. Adora when she was mutated into 'Despara' might have been responsible for uncalculable misery, but the couple had also the kindness of the real Adora, helping the people of Plumeria against the Horde, twice, the fixing of the Salinaes Sea Gate and random acts of kindness in Bright Moon and Mystacor. Some, who were more cynical might say that she was only doing these random acts of kindness to atone for what she did as 'Despara', but Spinnerella and Netossa knew this was not true. Adora was paying penance when she screamed out in sheer agony when she was being treated by Castaspella to bring back her real self and continued to do so when she cried herself to sleep thinking of the pain she had caused as well as the battle within her to keep 'Despara' from coming a more dominant part of her personality. Adora had and was paying the price, so the couple decided to do something for her, in that they would plan her pairing with Catra

Glimmer was to be the attendee for Catra, while Mermista was to be the attendee for Adora, initially it was going to be the other way around, but there was still a bit of tension between Catra and Mermista, so it was decided it was best to change them around. The attendee's job was to prepare their charges for the ceremony, making sure that their appearance would be at their best, prepare the clothing, arrange the binding ribbons and to be official witnesses for their charges at the ceremony. Castaspella was helping with Spinnerella and Netossa with the ceremonial arrangements, she helped with the decoration by bringing crystals from Mystacor, crystals that would halt any communication from Shadoweaver piercing Adora's brain and causing distrubtion at the ceremony, this pairing ceremony was going to be a happy occasion for Adora and Catra

The couple perpared the chamber in which the pairing ceremony would take place, the ceremony would be performed by Angella herself. She had volunteered herself as the one who would perform the ceremony for the pairing for Adora and Catra, she had her royal dress makers prepare outfits for Adora and Catra. This would be a happy event not only for Adora and Catra, but for their friends as well, an event that was desperately needed after the events of the past year, there had been too much suffering and misery. This ceremony would bright the mood in Bright Moon Castle, it was a pity they could not share the joy with the people of Etheria because of Shadoweaver and what she had done. The pairing of the woman who was to be She-Ra to one she loved should be a joyous occasion for all of Etheria, sadly because of what happened over the past year, that was not to be and the ceremony would now have to be performed in private and in secret


	11. The Pairing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora and Catra's pairing ceremony

Catra waited anxiously in the Bright Moon throne room chamber, she was dressed in a silver with red embroided femine tuxedo like suit, pacing up and down, Glimmer tried to calm her down, "hey, Catra, Adora's going to be here and she's going to love the way you look almost as much as she does you", Catra still nervous, "it's not that I am worried about, sparkles, it's if what she doesn't turn up or if she turns me down?" Glimmer smiled and replied you know that she wouldn't do that", Catra was still unsure "wouldn't she? I was the one to spread the concuction on to her that caused all that misery, she would have every reason not to turn up", Glimmer reassured her, "Adora has forgiven you, she knows that Shadoweaver made you do it, she loves you, Catra, she would never hurt you like that by not turning up or by humiliating you by refusing to go through with the pairing"

Catra tried to take comfort in what Glimmer had said to her, but she was still too nervous to really to keep herself calm, she started to pace again when she heard music being played and looked to see Adora about to come into the chamber. Adora, who was accompanied by Mermista, was wearing an ivory white sleeveless floor length dress that had gold embroidering, she looked absolutely stunning, so much so that Catra just wanted to take her right there and then. The music played as Adora entered the chamber, it set the mood of the event perfectly as the had the sound of hope, love, joy and fortune, just what the couple about to be paired needed. Adora had a warm radiant smile as she approached the foot of the floating steps that led up to Angella's throne, where Catra was waiting for her, Catra simply whispered to Adora, "I love you". When every one was in position Angella came down from her throne to start the ceremony

Normally, the throne room chamber would be packed with people for such a ceremony, but because of what had happened over the last year, the only people there were the couple about to be paired, their attendee's, Angella, Castaspella, Spinnerella, Netossa, Perfuma, Bow, Seahawk, Juliet and the Bearer of the Sword of Protection. Angella instructed Adora and Catra to face each other and to put their hands into each other's hands, she then instructed the attendee's to bind 2 red ribbons around the joined hands. Mermista and Glimmer each had a ribbon which they binded over the joined hands of Catra and Adora, it was not so much a bind as a gentle wrap around. The bind was meant to represent the union of 2 hearts coming together and joining as one to live together, the ribbons were of course coloured red to represent the colour of the blood flowing from the hearts and for the colour of love

Angella stepped down to start the pairing ceremony, "dear loved ones, we are here to witness the joining of 2 hearts into one, to witness a pairing of 2 souls". Although both Adora and Catra were silent, the way they looked at each other spoke volumes, for the first time time since the 'Despara' incident they looked truly happy and Shadoweaver would not be able to try to take away this moment from them. Angella continued to address the people in the chamber, "Adora and Catra have known each other for far longer than either have known any of us, be it when they were a part of the dark", this was a reference to them being part of the Horde and stiffened everyone in the room, "or when they became part of us". Spinnerella thought to herself (under unfortunate circumstances that fortunately turned out alright), she gave a quick loving smile to Netossa, who reciprocated in kind. Angella continued her speech, "you all know how Adora and then Catra came to be with us, their story of struggle, conflict and strife", there was a very visible shudder from everyone in the chamber when Angella said that. They promised themselves that they wouldn't give the Horde the satisfaction of letting what happened dampen, no matter how small, what should be a joyous occasion, but it was difficult

Angella turned to Catra and Adora to perform the pairing ceremony, she started with Adora, "Adora, Princess of Power, Bearer of the Mantle of She-Ra, do you consent for your heart and soul to be joined with this other, Catra, Former of the Horde?" Adora answered quietly, but enthusiastically "yes, I do", Angella then asked "do you wish to be with her through times light and dark, to be the guide and the guided?" What kind of question was that? Of course she wanted to be with Catra, she had been her rock when she thought she was losing her mind, there was only one answer she could give, "yes, I do". Angella now turned to Catra to ask the same questions and Catra them in the same manner that Adora had, Angella then pronounced "you have both shown your commitment to each other, your willingness to be always be together, I now pronounced that you are now paired"

Although, thanks to the crystals that Castaspella had installed, Shadoweaver could not interfere with the ceremony or try to influence Adora, she could still observe and observe she did. She was readying her equipment by using the Black Garnet rune to power it while watching the ceremony, "so, Adora, you have got yourself paired with Catra, well not to worry, you will soon learn to be without her". She kept a check on her equipment while continuing to watch the ceremony, which she did with great interest, she wanted them to remember this day when she will take Adora away from them. She focus in on Adora and said to the image "it will all become clear to you, my daughter, my Despara


	12. Into Every Heart....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The raid on the Fright Zone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter in this installment, I intend to continue with the next installment

Adora and Catra spent several weeks with each other after their pairing, but it was now time to for the raid on the Fright Zone. The raid was to retrieve the Fractal Flake, which was needed if a new Kingdom of the Snows was to be established. The raiding party was to be split up into 2 groups, one lead by Juliet with a Moon Guard squad that would actually retrieve the rune and one lead by Adora that would provide the distraction. The attack was on as soon as Adora's team infiltrated the Fright zone courtyard, which because of Adora's and Catra's knowledge of the Fright Zone was remarkably easy. The fight that would follow they knew would not be and it didn't that take long for the Horde to notice their presence. The distration team now divided into 3 smaller teams, one comprising of Adora, Catra and Mermista that would combat the recruited and mercenary troops, the second consisting of Netossa, Spinnerella and Perfuma would handle the orphanage troopers and third team of Entrapta and Glimmer would sort out the mechnical defences

Entrapta was easily able to override the locks on the gate to the main courtyard, "there all done" she said in her usual geeky voice filled with joy and wonder, "ooohh, look at all this tech, it's fascinating", Glimmer had to quickly remind her of the mission, "we're here to get back the Fractal Flake not help your tech fetish", Entrapta apologetically replied "ooh sorry, it' just that all this tech...". Glimmer stared hard at her, so she decided not to press the issue and continued on with dismantling the Fright Zones mechnical defences. Entrapta was a tech genius, but there was something too easy about how she was able to circumvent the defences of what was the Horde's main stronghold. The last defence had been taken down and then chaos errupted, alarms sounded and Horde troopers poured out of every opened entrance. Mermista was able to greet a squad of them by being able to manipulate the Fright Zone's sewer system, sending a torrent of putrid water in their direction. She-Ra was able to use her sword to cast aside more of them while the others used their abilities to neutralise the Horde squads in various way such as Perfuma entangling them in vines

She-Ra contacted Bow, who was waiting at the transport with Sea Hawk, "Bow, has the retrieval team managed to get the rune?", Bow responded "yeah, they're loading it on right now", She-Ra replied back " then get out of here and we'll meet you back at Bright Moon". She-Ra then signaled for the distraction teams to meet up with her at her location, the teams went to the location provided and were within 15 feet of She-Ra when the lights suddenly came on and they were targeted by active gun emplacements. She-Ra gasped in horror at the threat her friends were under and even more so when she heard Shadoweavers voice, "Adora, so good of you to come to me, it saves having to retrieve you". It now all became too obvious of why the raid was too easy, it was all a trap, Shadoweaver wanted Adora and now she had her with her friends now being threatened

There was only 15 feet between She-Ra and her friends, but it might as well have been 15 miles, sure, Glimmer could teleport over to her and bring her back into the group, but in that time the guns could cut down the rest of the group and Glimmer needed all the power she had to teleport the group back to Bright Moon. She-Ra had reverted back to being Adora as she listened to Shadoweaver's ultimatum, "surrender yourself to me and I will let your friends go free". Adora not trusting Shadoweaver came back with "let me see my friends go free with my sword and I will surrender to you without resistance", Catra screamed out "NO, ADORA, YOU CAN'T DO THIS, PLEASE", the rest of the team echoed statements that mirrored what Catra felt. Shadoweaver replied "as you wish , but you will throw down your sword over towards your friends as after all in their hands it is nothing more than an ornamented lump of metal". Adora threw down the sword over to the team where it was picked up by Glimmer, Adora then said to her "get them out of here" as Horde troopers started to come towards her. Catra was by now in hysterics, "PLEASE, ADORA", Adora looked at her with a loving smile and tears pouring down her cheeks and told her "I love you", she then turned back to Glimmer and told her "go, now", with that Glimmer gave a nod and teleported the team back to Bright Moon

The Horde troops grabbed Adora and marched her through the Fright Zone to large room with a medical table and place her on it and bolted down the restraints. The table was then moved to put the now restrained Adora in a standing position as Shadoweaver came into the room, Adora defiantly called out to her "what are you going to do, infect me with that concuction as you did before?" Shadoweaver simply replied "hardly, as great as your contributions to the Horde might have been under that concuction, we don't need the near feral condition it left you in, no, this time I intend to fully get it right". Adora started to notice a rune stone become fully active, the Black Garnet, and Shadoweaver drawing power from it, "I intend to use this rune stone to wipe your memory of being with the rebellion, of being She-Ra and of being near feral, you will be made anew". Shadoweaver then placed her hands at the sides of Adora's head and the energy she gained from the Black Garnet coursed through Adora's brain, the sensation caused Adora's eyes to widen and for her to grimmace, it only lasted a few moments before she became unconscious. Shadoweaver stayed with Adora for several hours until she finally woke back up, the first thing Adora said when she saw Shadoweaver was "hello, mother", Shadoweaver replied "welcome back, my daughter, my Despara"


End file.
